A Brand New Start
by psychoticphoenix
Summary: AU- Natsume and Mikan meet again. But this time, it's not on the grounds of Alice Academy. Rather, in the... office? Natsume Hyuuga owns practically all of Japan. What happens when ditzy Mikan Sakura becomes his secretary?
1. Chapter 1: Unaffected

**Author's Note: **Here you go, my dear readers. Rewritten and fresh with my current manner of writing, Chapter 1 of A Brand New Start. Thank you for patiently waiting while I edited this.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except the story's plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unaffected **

"Sakura-san! It's the 5th due date of your rents! Pay up already or you're out of here!" shouted a robot as it banged at the apartment door of Mikan Sakura, 20 years of age. "Remember, you've got months piled up already! SAKURA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

This was how the landlady of Sakura Mikan's apartment, Hotaru Imai, charged her customers with their bills. Imai is an inventor of weird robots and other things that simply don't make sense but are useful, somehow. She and Mikan have been best friends since they were small children. Despite this, the Imai-bot never misses a chance to break down the door of Mikan's apartment and charge her of her dues (with the addition of the price of the broken door, of course).

Mikan was hiding under her table and pretended to not hear the ruckus at her door. She told Hotaru she was behind on cash! Why is she doing this? Suddenly, the banging stopped and a knock came.

"Mikan open up. I know you're in there." Hotaru's icy voice came from the other side of the door.

Mikan sighed, got up, dusted herself off and opened the door. A punch from Hotaru's horse-shoe glove. "Itai! Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan complained as she rubbed her chin.

"Baka. You need to pay your bills. Go find a job or something. You are 20 years old, idiot. Don't act like you're still 10. My business is going to go bankrupt if you don't pay your bills soon." Hotaru said.

"I've been trying." Mikan continued to whine.

Hotaru's unemotional stare softened (why yes, it could soften). "I know. That's why I got you that." She said, pointing to the mechanical turtle crawling towards Mikan with a piece of paper in its mouth.

Mikan glared. "Your turtle mail reaches its message's recipient a week after you send it. You live right above me and you didn't bother yourself?"

Hotaru shrugged, her violet eyes once again void of any emotion.

Mikan took the paper from the turtle and read its contents. "And you didn't have to punch me, you know."

"You always need it."

Mikan's eyes widened. "The Hyuuga Corporations? How'd you get access to this?"

"I have connections." Hotaru said, making her way out of Mikan's apartment. "Go find a job. Even if you had to clean out garbage bins or whatever job would suit you there. And do try to look presentable when you go there. We don't want them assuming you're a beggar, ok?"

"Meanie." Mikan muttered, already halfway to her closet. "Trust me, I'll be there tomorrow. Presentable as I can be."

* * *

Mikan turned up at the address on the paper Hotaru gave her in the most appropriate clothes she could find in her closet. Black pumps, black pencil-cut skirt and a red Victorian inspired top with just the right amount of frills. She approached the guard, "Excuse me, do you know where to go if I'm going to apply for a job?"

The guard nodded and said, "You go straight to the Assistant manager's office, third floor, 2nd door to the right…"he replied.

"Thanks." Mikan said.

"You're welcome. And good luck… don't worry, Nogi-sama won't eat you." The guard chuckled.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you for the advice. I'm Mikan Sakura!"

"Oh sure, I'm Kokoroyomi, but you can call me Koko." He said, tipping his hat in her direction.

"Nice to meet you, Koko." She beamed.

"Same to you, Sakura-san."

"Oh, please. Mikan's fine."

"Well, if you insist." And they laughed.

"Thank you again for your help, Koko. I have to get going now. I'll see you later!" Mikan said, waving goodbye to Kokoroyomi as she headed towards the elevator.

She followed Koko's instructions to a room with a nameplate that says,

_**Ruka Nogi**_

_**Assistant Manager, Tokyo Branch, Hyuuga Corporations**_

"Wow. This is big time." Mikan sighed to herself, already nervous despite what Koko said. She took a deep breath. "Well, here goes." And knocked.

"Come in."

Mikan went in and her eyes focused on the blonde seated at the table. "Mr. Nogi?" she asked.

"That's me." the blonde replied, smiling.

"Ok… uhm, I'm Mikan Sakura and I came here to…" Mikan started.

"Mikan Sakura? So you're the one whom Imai told me about. She said you'd come here one of these days…." Ruka said with no surprise at all.

"Ho-taru?" Mikan was left speechless at that. Not knowing what else to say, she just handed Ruka Nogi her biodata and credentials.

Ruka Nogi accepted them. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well. To be honest, Sakura-san, the only job opening we have right now is for the secretary of the general manager, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga." He said, frowning ever so slightly.

Mikan paled. Secretary of the general manager! "Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, why is that position blank? Shouldn't there be a person there from the very start?" she asked, while Ruka flipped through her papers.

Ruka smiled a bit at that. "The 836th one just resigned 3 days ago." He replied. Mikan paled even more. 836th? Was the general manager a monster or something? Ruka shook his head, chuckling. "He's just too stubborn, that Natsume…" he muttered to himself. Then he turned to Mikan again. "So, you want the job, Miss Sakura? I'm afraid it's the only thing we can offer to you at the moment, and seeing that your credentials seem fit, we'd love to have you here."

Mikan couldn't believe it. "I'm desperate for the job, right now. I just want to make sure, you're accepting me?"

"Why, yes, of course. If you'd take it. You'll have a one week trial period, in case you change your mind. I'd warn you now, though, that 80% of the previous applicants for this position lasted only in the average of 4 days."

Mikan gulped. A sudden knock on the door startled both Ruka and Mikan. "Ruka, are you in there?" a voice asked.

"Yes. Come in, Natsume…" _Natsume? The general manager? Mikan's soon-to-be boss?_ The door opened and a raven haired, gorgeous young man entered. His ruby eyes seemed to penetrate Mikan's whole being when he glanced at her even just for a second.

"Natsume, this is Mikan Sakura, a secretary candidate." Ruka said, indicating Mikan. Natsume eyed her from head to toe. "The only one, as of the moment, that is."

"Sakura-san, this is Mr. Hyuuga, general manager of Hyuuga Corporations." He said to Mikan. She floundered to bow to him.

"If you're going to be my secretary, don't dress like that." Natsume said, pointing to her attire. "Wear something much…" he came closer to where Mikan stood and whispered in her ear, "… sexier." Mikan blushed and Natsume drew back and turned back to Ruka who was frowning silently throughout the whole ordeal.

"Get her. She'll be my secretary starting… tomorrow…" Natsume told him then left, his hand deftly brushing Mikan's arm as he passed her. Mikan blushed again.

"Sorry about that. He's really like that sometimes…" Ruka apologized.

Mikan was still red in the face as she replied, "That's okay…" Ruka offered his hand.

"Mikan Sakura, welcome to the Hyuuga Corporations! You start tomorrow. Go here first thing in the morning, ok? The I'll accompany you to Natsume's office."

Mikan took it feebly and croaked out, "Yes sir, thanks. I hope you take care of me in my time here." She got her bag and turned for the door.

Just before the door closed behind her, she heard Ruka mumble, "I hope she's the one…"

* * *

Mikan sighed and collapsed on her bed. Suddenly, someone knocked at her door. "It's Hotaru." Mikan opened the door.

"I got accepted. Natsume Hyuuga's secretary." Mikan said.

There was a break in Hotaru Imai's usually composed face. Then it was gone as fast as it appeared. "Hyuuga, huh? In that case, wear something from these." She said, handing Mikan 5 bags of clothes. "You owe me those." She stated plainly. "Gotta go. Bye." Hotaru disappeared, leaving Mikan with the bags of clothes.

"I didn't ask for them!" Mikan called out. "Where did these come from?" Mikan asked no one. She opened one of the bags and almost fainted. "Hotaru, Hyuuga… you jerks…" she growled then closed the door and ran for her bed. She needed to rest. She was entering the lion's den tomorrow. She just knew it.

* * *

The next day, Mikan woke up early and got ready for work. She groaned when she chose what she'd wear from the bags Hotaru gave her the day before.

She wasn't comfortable when she came out of the bathroom wearing a violet halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans which clung to her slender legs like second skin. So she got her white trench coat and put it over the embarrassingly revealing clothes.

She got her black wedges and slipped them on. She tied her long brown hair in a ponytail, applied a little lip shimmer and make-up, sighed, and left her apartment.

Arriving at the building, she waved at Koko who looked surprised at her new look and went straight to Ruka's office as he said. "Come in."

"Ah, Sakura-san. Good morning! You're early…" Ruka greeted her.

"Good Morning…" Mikan said dejectedly.

"Why the long face?" Ruka asked, though Mikan suspected he knew it was because of her get-up.

"Hotaru made me wear these…" she stated, opening the trench coat just a bit to show him the outrageous outfit.

Ruka was about to reply when the phone rang. He answered it. "Hello, Ruka Nogi's office… yes… oh, yes, she's already here… uh-huh… ok…" he put the phone down. "That was Natsume. He said we should go to his office now." Ruka told Mikan who nodded.

They rode the elevator to the 20th floor. When the door opened after what seemed like eternity, Ruka told Mikan, "Let's go…'' and he led her to the door which said,

_**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_**Owner-Manager, Hyuuga Corporations**_

Ruka opened the door without further ado and went in, Mikan close behind him.

"Good morning, Natsume." Ruka said.

"Ohayou Guzaimasu, Hyuuga-sama." Mikan bowed and greeted in Japanese, a sign of ultimate respect.

Natsume turned to them and nodded. "Thank you Ruka, you may now go." He said as he dismissed Ruka. Ruka nodded then left, closing the door behind him.

Natsume focused on Mikan. "Hmmm…" he walked closer towards her until their bodies were almost touching. Mikan could feel his breath on her face. _He smells nice_. Mikan blushed when he lifted her chin with his finger to face him. Natsume inhaled Mikan's scent. She smelled like strawberries. Mikan was startled when Natsume's tongue touched her lips lightly, as if tasting them.

She was about to push him away when he whispered to her, "Mhhmm… Now, be a good girl and remove your coat." Mikan shook her head and pushed Natsume away.

He looked surprised that she fought back. "Pervert." Mikan spat out, not caring that this was the man who owned practically all of Japan.

Natsume smiled and lifted his hand to reveal Mikan's ponytail around his wrist. Mikan looked at him in disbelief and realized he had already removed it from her hair. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders and it made her look very tempting.

"I came here to be your secretary, not your personal slut." Mikan said defiantly. Natsume chuckled. He admired the boldness of this girl. He wondered what this girl would be like in bed.

"I know strawberries… But your first job is to obey me." He said. Mikan was hostile, her chocolate brown eyes flashing.

Before she even knew it, Natsume was already pinning her on the door. Then he aggressively said, "Remove the coat, strawberries. Or it's all of your clothes that go off." Mikan blushed furiously at Natsume's statement. But she had to admit, this man was too gorgeous to resist. She'd happily sleep with him anytime… _wait, no!_

Her hands were shaking as she removed her coat and her eyes were captured by Natsume's ruby ones. They were both breathing heavily. Mikan just let her coat drop to the floor at their feet and pushed Natsume weakly away.

"Happy now?" she asked sarcastically. Natsume didn't speak. He was too captivated by her beauty and her body! Those luscious curves almost made him drop to his knees.

Mikan was pissed off and turned on at the same time. Natsume Hyuuga was hot and that was kind of undeniable. She never felt this way towards any man before and it made her excited. All she wanted to do was pounce on him and claim him as her own but she shook the idea away.

Natsume was puzzled. Usually, the women that he treated like this practically clung to him and not stand around, staring at him like this. "What would you do if I stripped in front of you right this moment?" Natsume asked Mikan nonchalantly.

Mikan blushed furiously. "I'd call you pervert… and look away… and yet, probably look at you till you ask me to stop." She replied almost too innocently.

"What would you do if I stripped in front of you?" she asked him.

"I'd fuck you hard. Make you scream and make the whole building hear you shout my name in ecstasy." He replied, huskily.

"Uh-huh…" she replied blankly. Natsume stared at her hungrily. "What? Do I look like I'm something to eat? I was just asking." she said.

"So, what do I do now?" she continued, composing herself, as if they had not just flirted quite erotically.

"How about you cancel all my plans for today, take your clothes off and let me enjoy you the rest of the day?" Natsume suggested.

"Pervert." Mikan replied. She picked her coat, put it on, turned and opened the door he was pinning her to a few moments earlier and walked out of the room.

_Curious. _


	2. Chapter 2: Playing With Fire

**Author's Note: **Here you go, my dear readers. Rewritten and fresh with my current manner of writing, Chapter 2 of A Brand New Start. Thank you for patiently waiting while I edited this.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except the story's plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Playing with Fire**

_2 days later _

"Hyuuga-sama, you have a meeting with the board of directors at 8am today and a meeting with the business associates from The Osawari Company immediately afterwards, followed by a luncheon with…" Mikan recited.

Natsume was barely listening to his secretary. He was way too busy checking her out, which he did most of the time he was with her. _'Damn, she's hot.'_

Mikan was wearing an electric blue sleeveless dress, a black blazer over it, and black pumps. Natsume was too busy ogling at her, he didn't notice she stopped talking and was staring at him blankly. He was practically drooling by the time Mikan cleared her throat and shook him out of his reverie.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Yeah. I got that." He nodded, trying to cover up what he had been doing and pretending he listened to every word Mikan just said. He looked very, if I may say, un-Natsume-ish.

"Sir, you have just confirmed that you will be swimming with dolphins in a pink tutu." Mikan sent a little glare at her boss's direction, despite the tempting opportunity to poke fun at her semmingly very serious (if not hormone-driven) boss. But she looked away to hide the blush that started to form on her cheeks when she realized that he was staring at her.

"No. I am definitely not." Natsume furrowed his brows at her and sat up straight.

"Shall I continue then?" Mikan asked, half sitting on Natsume's desk. In doing so, her dress rode up a little bit, and thus exposing more of her thighs to Natsume's face.

Natsume cleared his throat and tried to focus on what Mikan was saying. But how the hell do you focus with those sexy legs right in your face?

Mikan was unaware of this and continued in rattling off Hyuuga's schedule until her eyes wandered over to her boss's pants. "Oh." She muttered, blushing.

"Isn't it getting a bit hot in here?" Natsume asked, his finger now trailing patterns on the brunette's leg.

"Pardon?" Mikan said, slowly inching away from him, clumsily falling from the table in effect. "Itai." She groaned, rubbing her butt because she, out of utter misfortune, fell on it.

Natsume was initially shocked but began to chuckle. "Stupid girl." It was Mikan's turn to stare at him.

"You look better when there's a smile on your lips." She absent-mindedly blurted out. "You don't always have to look so stern, so serious."

Natsume stopped and cocked his brow at her. "Perhaps you'd like another session with those lips you're talking of?" he suggested, giving her a meaningful look.

That caught her attention. Mikan scrambled to stand up, almost tripping and falling on her face this time because of her 3-inch heels which, by the way, she isn't used to wearing. "You really are a pervert." She chuckled nervously, backing away from him.

Natsume released a small growl and attacked his secretary's slowly retreating figure. Mikan's eyes widened when she found herself, for the second time in a few days, cornered to the wall.

Natsume's hands formed a cage around Mikan as he pressed harder to her. Mikan could feel his need pressing on her thighs. "Wha-?" Mikan's question was cut off as Natsume's lips captured hers.

One of Natsume's hands found its way to Mikan's hair and started playing with her brown tresses. The other continued its assault on Mikan's thigh and caressed it. Mikan moaned. "Hyuuga-sama…" she said as Natsume kissed her jaw, down to her collarbone he went up again. She gasped when Natsume's other hand went a bit higher.

"Natsume." She growled. "Stop."

Natsume smirked into Mikan's hair. "Your fault, strawberries. Why are you so hot anyways?"

"Testosterones." Mikan shook her head and pushed Natsume away. "It's past 7:30. You have a meeting at 8 remember?" she said.

Natsume let himself be pushed away. "You can cancel it." He said nonchalantly.

"And let myself be raped by you?" Mikan muttered. "Not a chance." She was breathing heavily, and despite her words, her eyes were clouded with desire.

"It wouldn't be rape if you were willing. Don't deny it, Sakura. You want me. And you know it." Natsume teased.

Mikan's eyes widened. "You're deceiving yourself, Hyuuga-kun. Those other harlots may swoon over you and your looks, but not me. I would never fall for someone like you, even with all your riches and may I add, sex appeal." She coughed every word out.

"_Never? _Well then, we must prove that wrong, mustn't we?" Natsume chuckled. He fixed his clothes and gave Mikan a quick kiss on the lips and made an exit before Mikan could slap him.

"He's really a bastard…" Mikan grumbled. "A very annoying, nerve-wracking, mind-blowing, sexy, tempting, teasing bastard…" she whispered, smirking at her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

**Author's Note: **Here you go, my dear readers. Rewritten and fresh with my current manner of writing, Chapter 3 of A Brand New Start. Thank you for patiently waiting while I edited this.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except the story's plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beginnings**

"You really think it's a good idea?"

"Ruka Nogi, I wouldn't let that dummy work there if I knew it would do her any permanent damage. Besides, I need the money."

"Pe- _permanent?_" Ruka sighed at Hotaru's greediness.

Sometimes he wonders why he even fell for Hotaru Imai, genius inventor. But of course, he would never let her know that. He didn't want to risk a punch or worse, a death from one of her crazy inventions. For all he knew she might even use it to blackmail him.

"You don't know Natsume. He can be really… out of bounds at times." Ruka said.

"In that case, you don't know Mikan. She's a real fighter, however misleading her appearance is." Hotaru said, giving a small smile for a moment.

Ruka looked at Hotaru in surprise. Hotaru rarely showed emotion, but her walls often crumbled when the subject is her ditzy childhood best friend. Though she never thought twice when blackmailing and using her inventions on Mikan, somehow, underneath it all, Hotaru cared for her and managed to keep her alive.

Hotaru does show emotions, but more often than not, she is known to be cold and stoic, the complete opposite of Mikan. "I mean, she's childish and stupid most of the time, but lately she's becoming a bit more mature, though definitely still stupid." Hotaru remarked, back to her usual poker face while taking a sip of her coffee.

Ruka sighed. "If that's what you say Imai-san, then I wouldn't dare question it. You know her better after all." He said, outing up both his hands as if in surrender.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about? Now if you'll excuse me, Ruka-kun, I have to be going. I have some inventions waiting for me back at my place and you simply sounded desperate over the phone so I accepted your invitation." Hotaru said, standing up from her chair.

Ruka's head snapped up. "I beg your pardon, what did you just call me?"

Hotaru remained expressionless. "Nogi-san."

"You called me 'Ruka-kun'."

"I did not." Hotaru smirked as she began to walk away.

"Yes you did." Ruka accused, standing up and following Hotaru out of the café they met up at.

"Nogi, I have known you for nine years and not once have I called you that, right?" Hotaru remarked, still smirking.

"You just called me that and you're denying it." Ruka laughed, shaking his head.

The inventor reached her car (ran on organic materials, was both environment-friendly and economical, highly adaptive to wherever it needs to go whether it be land, sea or even air. Made and patented of course, by our dear Imai-san) and was about to go in when Ruka stopped her.

"Hey, not so fast." He snickered.

"What, bunny-boy?" Hotaru replied, a snicker

Ruka's jaw dropped. "bunny-boy" was a nickname from their childhood which Hotaru always used to tease him about his unusual love for animals. And their unusual return of this liking.

"Imai for appropriateness's sake, we're like, what, nearly 21 now? Stop calling me that."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"Because that nickname is so old… that nickname is from when we were 8 or something."

"Your point being?"

"I don't like to be called that now. It seems inappropriate for a man my age to be called such things."

"I see."

Ruka's eye twitched. "That's it?"

Hotaru merely gave him a smirk before entering her car and driving off.

Ruka blinked once. Twice.

"Imai, you did call me RUKA-KUN!" he shouted to Hotaru's now far-off vehicle, earning stares from the passer-bys. He thought he heard her laugh in the distance. But that couldn't be possible, could it?

* * *

_"There she is!"_

_"She's more gorgeous in real life, ne?"_

"_What's she doing here?" _

"_Haven't you heard? She's…_"

Kokoroyomi turned his head to the direction of all the chatter. It was almost as if he could read everyone's minds with all the chatter scattered around. There was a crowd surrounding a certain green-eyed, curly haired woman.

"What's all the fuss about?" he muttered.

"Koko, don't you know who that is? She's the most famous model in Japan!" his companion, the lobby receptionist Nonoko Ogasawara, bounced excitedly in her seat.

"No, not really."

"She's Shouda Sumire-sama!" Nonoko shouted at Kokoroyomi in frustration.

Sumire sauntered over to where the two were seated. "What floor is Natsume's office on?" she asked airily.

"Uhm… Ah… Ma'am…" Nonoko stammered so badly as she tried to answer the beautiful model.

"It's at the 20th floor ma'am." Koko replied calmly.

"Thank you," Sumire smiled sweetly at him, with just a little hint of venom in it. Like she thought he was beneath her or something. She walked back over to her body guards, gave them orders and then entered the elevator alone.

After she left, Nonoko semi-fainted in awe and Koko rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, what's your problem?"

"She spoke to me!" Nonoko squealed happily.

Koko rolled his eyes once more. "Yeah, and you barely gave her a coherent sentence. She must now think you're a blabbering baka."

"Ouch."

"What is here business here anyway? We're not a modeling company."

"Don't you know?"

"I'm not one for the rumors, unlike you."

Nonoko made a face at her friend. "It's been said that she's the girlfriend of Hyuuga-sama." She sighed. "Although every girl in Japan probably wishes to be deemed that, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know, Nonoko. Go back to your job. We don't want the said dream guy firing us, do we?"

A few minutes later, the elevator has reached the 20th floor. Suddenly, a very, very loud _**"NATSUME-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"**_ was heard at the lobby seemingly originating from the 20th floor.

All the people at the lobby looked up at the source of the sound, wondering how anything could be heard from that high a place... and if any people at the propinquity of the area still had intact eardrums.

Koko glared at the ceiling. "She's one noisy person." He observed.

Nonoko had apparently deflated in shock. _"Ehhhhh…"_


	4. Chapter 4: Like Whoa

**Author's Note: **Here you go, my dear readers. Rewritten and fresh with my current manner of writing, Chapter 4 of A Brand New Start. Thank you for patiently waiting while I edited this.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except the story's plot.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Like Whoa**

Mikan raised her eyes to the sound of the elevator _dinging _at the 20th floor, where only the office of her boss was situated and her table was located just outside his office. It was followed by what sounded like a stampede of a dozen gazelles. Only to realize that to sum it up as a herd of gazelles was being too generous for this woman wearing 6 inched killer heels who was running at top speed towards Natsume's office.

_**"NATSUME-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"**_ the woman screamed.

Recovering quickly from the ear-splitting scream that could have taken the whole building down, Mikan put herself in the middle of the woman's path to block her from entering her boss' private office without further ado. "Excuse me ma'am, but what is your business here?" she asked the curly haired woman in front of her.

Shouda Sumire glared disapprovingly at the auburn girl standing in her path. "Don't you know who you're talking to?"

Mikan tried not to look daunted. "You could be the top model here in Japan for all I know. I am just asking you politely what your business here is… ma'am."

"For your information…" Sumire bristled. "I am the top model here in Japan. And I am here to… See. My. Boyfriend."

Before Mikan could reply, the door behind her opened and both women turned to look at the man who stood there. Natsume eyed those two women outside his door who looked like they were about to go bite each other's throats off. Well, Shouda, mostly. His secretary eyed him with coolness in her gaze. Natsume let his eyes praise her body before they darted back to meet hers again.

Natsume made a mental note to get Sakura alone in a much more private place than his office as soon as possible. Though outwardly, his gaze did not betray a single thought he had. A voice interrupted his thoughts, however. "Natsume-kun." Shouda whined. "Make her get out of the way." She continued, pointing at Mikan.

Mikan's eyebrow rose oh so subtly as she gave an amused smile to Natsume. A silent _'This is your taste in women?'_ on her part. She wasn't usually this bold in confronting Natsume, even silently, but she couldn't help herself. She was enjoying pissing this woman off too much to care.

Natsume looked over to Sumire as if to realize for the first time that she was there. "Permy." He said, the word rolling off his tongue easily.

If anyone looked close enough, they would see the slight twitch in Sumire's perfect smile. She hated it when people called her that. But this was Natsume Hyuuga. Her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?"

Or not. Sumire simply claimed to be the lady behind this gorgeous man's success. Natsume was merely too busy about more important things to bother confirming this rumor.

"Visiting you of course." Still smiling that perfect smile, she pushed Mikan out of the way as she inched closer to her supposed boyfriend.

_**THUD.**_ Mikan fell to the floor. "OOMF."

Suddenly, Natsume's eyes turned an even darker shade of red as he unmistakably glared at Shouda Sumire.

"Get away from me hag." This wasn't the first time she attempted to do this of course. And Natsume's previous secretaries were too busy ogling at the model to do anything effective at pushing her away. Sumire's eyes widened obviously as Natsume walked past her and helped his secretary to her feet. Mikan's head down the whole time.

"Natsume-kuun." Shouda whined. "Why are you even touching that pathetic excuse of a human being, let alone a girl?" she asked.

Ignored. "Are you all right?" Natsume asked Mikan with concern? in his voice. Mikan, though a bit shaken by her unexpected fall, nodded. Was this lustful jerk actually showing concern? Concern for her?

"Na-." Sumire was cut off when the person she was talking to turned abruptly in her direction with blazing yes that plainly said, _**'GTFO'**_.

"Not only are you a whore, but you're also thick. GET OUT." Hyuuga Natsume said in a low voice that could only mean something bad.

Japan's number one model stared in shock at the man who practically owned Japan. "You'll pay for this Natsume Hyuuga. Oh just you wait!" She shrieked, red in the face, before making a quick exit via the elevator, muttering about bodyguards and leaving them at the ground floor.

Mikan's brown orbs were wide and went even wider when she realized her boss still had his hand on her waist from when he helped her stand. "Are you sure you're all right?" she heard him ask again. She nodded mutely.

Mikan was once again caught by surprise when Natsume's warm lips situated themselves just a millimeter beside her own, his warm breath fanning her face. "Brave Mikan." He chuckled into her ear. She, on the pther hand, resisted the urge to meet his lips in a heated kiss. So instead she shifted her body and came in closer contact with his. Whoops, wrong move. Or not.

Their lips mat in a ferocious kiss that practically made the whole room melt and all that was left was each other as they tried to satisfy their hunger for the other. Then Mikan pulled back in shock when she realized what was happening and pulled back from Natsume. "I uh… we… uh." She stammered.

Ruby met Hazel once again as he looked at his secretary. "I admire your courage to stand up to that woman… _Polka_." He said before disappearing into his office again.

"I…" realization hit Mikan. "Hyuuga you pervert!" She muttered angrily as she sat down at her desk and started tapping furiously on her laptop before that hell of a woman interrupted her.

Ding. All eyes were on the elevator as Shouda Sumire walked out, her expression unreadable. She practically pushed everyone in her way, ignoring people who asked for her autograph and a picture with her, leaving everyone to wonder what happened after the building crashing yell earlier.

Kokoroyomi merely raised a brow at the retreating figure of the model as her bodyguards swarmed over to her and helped her in the car which sped away almost immediately as all the doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5: Now She's Never Gonna What?

**Author's Note: **Here you go, my dear readers. Rewritten and fresh with my current manner of writing, Chapter 5 of A Brand New Start. Thank you for patiently waiting while I edited this.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except the story's plot.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Now She's Never Gonna What?**

_A few hours later, after Mikan has finally fully absorbed what happened…_

"Stop crying, you idiot." Hotaru said flatly, inching away on the couch from her sobbing best friend.

"But he… he…" Mikan sputtered out, eyes dripping, nose running and saliva splattering. Hotaru glared at her but still she wouldn't shut up. "Now I'm never gonna get married!" she continued to wail.

"Oh, in Kami's name. What have I done to deserve such a daft friend?" The inventor muttered, still glaring in the general direction of the other girl who looked like she could fill a bath tub with all those body fluids she's letting out at the moment. "And here I thought you handled it pretty well, being all calm and composed when you were telling me about it. You didn't look like you were crying before that, even."

"I never realized up until now the severity of the situation!" came the reply. More tears followed.

A roll of the eyes. "'The severity of the situation'. Like, really." Muffled curses as Mikan screamed into a pillow. "I am calling Nogi." Hotaru finally said, whipping out her phone.

A muffled: "What for?"

"I'm just spreading the news." was the stoic reply.

Silence followed save for the faint ringing heard from Hotaru's phone and a few sniffles here and there from Mikan who was now slumped over the floor, looking like a total wreck. Once Ruka picked up, Hotaru stood and walked out the apartment's patio, which she designed to be soundproof. You can't hear what's going on inside from outside the door. And vice versa.

"Imai?"

"Nogi, it seems that your boss and his secretary were in a sticky situation at the office earlier."

"Uh, w-what?"

"Oh stop blushing. And clean up your thoughts. He simply saw her underwear after an unfortunate encounter with that annoying supermodel girlfriend of his."

Ruka's embarrassment with the TMI (too much information) was gone and was replaced by exasperation. He said goodbye to Hotaru and dialed Natsume's personal line. His best friend picked after two rings.

"Ruka."

"Natsume, how could you have treated Sakura-san like that?"

"Like what?"

"Oh come on Natsume, I know you know what I'm talking about."

"And so I do. However, I don't have the slightest idea how you found out. Did she tell you?"

Was that a hint of jealousy in Natsume Hyuuga's voice? Ruka Nogi decided to ignore it and focus on the on-going interrogation. "You're not answering my question, Natsume."

"You're not answering mine."

Ruka sighed audibly.

"Here's the part where you say, 'I asked you first.'" Natsume's voice continued on the other line. "We've almost had a go at it for so many times within the week. Which reminds me, her one-week trial period is over, I approve of her as my secretary. She's been the most useful out of all the previous ones. Not that I'd mention that to her, or to you. So why did I just say that? Oh hell, whatever. "

"What?"

"That came out wrong. She's been the only one who's done something while on the job. She faced that hag, without batting an eye. Before she was pushed inelegantly on the floor, of course."

"No, I meant what were you saying about 'going at it'?"

"I'm not saying what, Ruka. Don't you know better than to keep out of people's bedroom business?"

"I… don't understand what's happening here."

"What part of that don't you understand? Are you alright?"

"I'll call you back."

* * *

"Ruka, how lovely of you to call back so soon, missed me?" Hotaru picked up in a monotonous voice.

Ruka cleared his throat. "Has Sakura-san mentioned anything, any encounters at all, that she and Natsume have been having, that is totally unrelated to work aside from the one you just told me about?"

"No. Why do you ask, bunny-boy?"

"Hotaru, I hardly think this is a time to be joking. It's just that Natsume blurted something about them 'going at it'. I reckon that's quite an issue of higher intensity than merely the underwear incident."

"Mikan's stupid like that. I'll talk to her and call you back."

* * *

When Hotaru confronted Mikan about what Ruka just told her, Mikan stared at her with her tear-stained face and just started bawling all over again. "He saw my underwear. Now I'm never going to get married!"

A shot from the baka gun straight to the face. "You were heading down that path, stupid."

"B-but, he saw my underwear!"

"We'll make him take responsibility."

More bawling. Hotaru felt a migraine slowly coming. Mikan was being stupid all over again. Why would a simple accident like that affect her this much if she was almost ready to roll in the hay with Hyuuga?

"Jii-chan always warned me about wearing skirts. He said that once a boy sees my underwear and he's not the boy for me, I'll never be able to get married!"

Hotaru swiveled her head to give Mikan a look. "That explains it. One of Jii-chan's infamous tips in life. Nevermind that you were going to bed with a guy, but if you wear a skirt and a guy who's not your prince charming sees your underwear, you're doomed to become an old maiden."

Mikan nooded hysterically, still crying. "Oh Kami." Hotaru muttered as she called to explain the absurdity of it all to Ruka.

As he picked up, he heard Mikan sobbing about weddings and no marriage and children and… puppies? "She's ranting about puppies?" He asked incredulously into his phone.

"Apparently, she believes that people can only have puppies when they have a family and that she's never going to have one since she's never going to be able to get married… One of Jii-chan's infamous tips in life. if you wear a skirt and a guy who's not your prince charming sees your underwear, you're doomed to become an old maiden.." Hotaru explained in her monotonous voice.

This, of course, only resulted to more bewilderment on Ruka's part.

"Whatever." the inventor stated, growing impatient because of her best friend's continuous blubbering and her childhood friend's current state of puzzlement by something she couldn't even put a finger on herself. "Go tell Hyuuga he better watch out what he does to her, Jii-chan's crazy warnings related or not."

"What would I say to make sure he listens?"

"Hm… you could say it's because she's the best friend of your friend that you're madly in love with." Hotaru suggested, a smirk grazing her features.

"Yeah, maybe…" Ruka mused. "Wait, what?" he asked to the now unresponsive dial-tone. "Imai." He sighed in exasperation, wonder, and amusement.

* * *

Hotaru was tired of swinging from mood to mood in such a short period of time. In this case, from her usual stoic to some kind of pity at the sight of her crying best friend (Hotaru's human after all, she's capable of feeling pity), to a slip-up of puzzlement when Mikan started ranting about Jii-chan's warning and puppies, to amusement as she teased Ruka in her exasperation of everything that's been happening. Finally, she decided to slip into one of her least seen moods as she sat down beside Mikan on the couch again.

"C'mon Mikan, I know you're stronger than this, and smarter too. You'd still get married. Why let an 'unfortunate accident' with Hyuuga affect your chances of finding that mysterious prince charming you've been dreaming of ever since you heard the story of Cinderella and all those other fairy tales." she said, putting on her extendable arm (tear-proof, saliva-proof and other body-fluids-proof) to pat Mikan's back. She is, after all, still Hotaru Imai however devastating the situation may be.

The brunette looked up at her best friend's purple orbs and smiled widely. "You really think I'm smart?"

"No."

"Hotaru!" Mikan whined, her eyes quickly watering up once again.

"Geez." Mikan's eyes widened when she felt Hotaru's arms wrap around her shoulders. "Stop crying. If you don't stay in this job to pay your rent, you'll have to leave. With additional expenses for ruining the furniture with your tears. I know you can do it and deal with Hyuuga. But I won't forgive you if you fail to mention to me ever again about your romantic escapades."

Mikan managed to collect herself and laugh as she hugged her best friend back. "Well, you don't tell me any of yours anyways. What's up with you and Nogi-san anyways?"

_Baka baka baka! _

"Itai, Hotaruuuu…"

* * *

That night, a certain Natsume Hyuuga couldn't sleep. No, he wasn't fantasizing about his feisty new secretary, he was frowning at his bathroom mirror and wondering why in the world was he, _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, feeling remorse because of his playboy attitude for the first time. Ruka's latest call sounded as if he implied that Mikan was gravely affected by what Natsume did to which said he replied, "How can you be sure it wasn't seaweed's fault she's upset?"

Also, why was he feeling a different kind of attraction to a certain brunette?

Another thing, why didn't this certain brunette cling to him like the others have so willingly done in the past?

Is she crying right now? But she looked so unaffected when the incident happened.

Why am I thinking about her?

Question after question came to Natsume's mind, and even he himself cannot find the answers to them. What was happening to him? He was the greatest-businessman in all of Asia, and a single girl's got his mind in a twist like never before.

Wait, he couldn't possibly be in love, can he?

What's with all the questions?


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies? Part 1

**Author's Note: **Here you go folks, a new chapter. I am hoping to get some reviews from you guys. And by the way, thanks for sticking with me through the rewrite. **Chapters 1-5 have been edited and rewritten for your better reading pleasure. **I highly advice you should read them. There have been some changes, after all.

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own the characters, only the plot. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Apologies? Part 1**

Koko immediately noticed that Mikan wasn't exactly in her usual cheery mood when she stepped in the building the following day. He shared a look with a concerned Nonoko, also one of Mikan's many friends in the company due to her bubbly personality.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Mikan said through a smile that didn't seem so genuine.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan." Koko and Nonoke chorused.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, are you all right? You seem a bit… down."

"Who, me? Ahaha. I'm fine Nonoko-chan, really. Well, I must be going now. Mr. Hyuuga will probably kill me if I'm late." Mikan replied, forcing out a laugh which by any means, didn't convince the two. She was about to step in the elevator when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Miss Sakura, I assure you that I do not kill my employees for the simple reason that they are late, however tempting the idea might be. Although with my secretaries, especially you, I might think twice before mandating such punishment."

Nonoke and Koko immediately resumed to their duties (or pretended to), trying to keep their eyes from their boss standing behind his secretary just outside the elevator.

Mikan stood unmoving, feeling the heat radiating from Natsume Hyuuga. She tried to regain her composure and stood straight and faced her boss. "I was merely joking, sir." She smiled at Natsume, gently removing his hand from her shoulder.

"You didn't sound like you were joking, Sakura-san." Natsume smirked.

Mikan simply continued smiling. "My! Look at the time, we must rush sir, you have a meeting at 8:30 am today and look at the time! 7:50." She said, rushing to get in the elevator as it reached the ground floor and people began filing out of it.

Hyuuga followed her inside. Nobody else got in. Oh, the misfortune. The trip to the 20th floor is going to be a long one.

* * *

_Ding. _

Mikan Sakura breathed in a great volume of air. She heard Natsume chuckle behind her.

"What are you laughing about? ... Sir."

"You were holding your breath for so long I thought you'd just faint. Do I scare you that much?"

"Scare me?" Mikan laughed. "Oh no sir. Not at all."

"Then why were you holding your breath?" Natsume continued to ask as he opened the door to step into his office while Mikan followed close behind. "And why do you keep on addressing me sir?"

"I wasn't. And since you're my boss, I think it's kind of appropriate." she replied shortly.

"You were red in the face. And this is not some military camp, sergeant Sakura."

"No, I was not. As you say, Hyuuga-sama."

Natsume stared at her and shook his head, leaving her at her table.

"I was trying not to breathe in your scent." came a soft mutter from Mikan's direction.

Natsume stopped and looked back. "Did you say something, Miss Sakura?"

Mikan gave him a look that what he just suggested she had done was absurd. "Of course not, Hyuuga-sama." She finished with a smile.

Natsume merely continued walking away from her. As soon as he closed the door, Mikan gave a sigh of half-frustration, half-relief.

"Oh, and Miss Sakura?" he opened the door again.

She froze. "Yes, Natsume-sama?"

"About that meeting at 8:30…"

Mikan sighed in relief and started reading off her list about what Natsume had to do for that meeting and the lunch meeting after that, and the one after the one after that.

"I guess we won't be seeing that much of each other today then?"

Mikan gave a chuckle. "What are you talking about Hyuuga-sama? I'll be right there in every single one of your meetings, remember?"

"I meant alone, Miss Sakura." Natsume pointed out before finally closing the door.

* * *

Mikan was blushing so hard she had to run to the bathroom and back before the clock signaled 8:30 and she had to accompany Natsume to his meeting. "Damn these stupid fucking hormones." She muttered as Natsume's door opened and he stepped out, looking like a fucking sex god. Mikan groaned. What was up with her?

Natsume heard her and looked at her with his ruby eyes. "Problem, Miss Sakura?"

She hastily shook her head and gathered her things. "No, nothing that matters."

She willed him to stop talking because the next moment he does, she just might not be able to help herself and jump him right then and there. She shuddered. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"You're looking a little pale, Miss Sakura. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mikan asked, laughing a little too much. She hastily walked over to the elevator to go to the conference room just one floor beneath them.

"I was thinking we should just use the stairs this time." Natsume's voice came from behind her.

Mikan sighed and had no chance to disagree with her boss, so she followed him to the stairs. She suppressed a choked gasp when his hand captured hers and held it in his.

"What are you doing, Natsume-sama?"

"Mikan, I order you that when we are alone, you should just call me Natsume."

"B-but you call me Sakura-san, Miss Sakura, or 'polka' or 'strawberries'. One of us should at least be consistent around here. I never know what kind of thing or insult you'll address me next."

"Mikan."

Mikan was shell-shocked. "Huh?"

"Mikan, that was an order. And don't complain about what I call you anymore."

"I…" Mikan was shut up when Natsume let go of her hand as they reached their destination.

"Take proper notes, Miss Sakura. We don't want our employees slacking on the job."

"Since when have I given you _im_proper no-?" she was cut off when Natsume's lips situated themselves on her forehead.

* * *

After she has recited to the room the minutes of last meeting, Mikan struggled to keep her mind on the proceedings of the meeting as she fought an inner battle with her head whether or not Natsume seemed a tad sweeter today than any of the other days when he was just plain aggressive and so darn annoying. It didn't help her sudden strong urge to get him alone and do unspeakable things with him. She bit her lip in frustration to keep her mind on the meeting and she noticed Natsume shooting her a look.

* * *

The people from the previous meeting have left and Natsume could do nothing but stay there for the next. He looked at Mikan who seemed to be poring over the notes she had written. "Sakura-san."

"Hm?"

"What time is the next meeting supposed to be starting?"

"Around 12, sir."

"Now what did I tell you about calling me Natsume?"

"What? Oh. Right. Sorry, Natsume."

Natsume stared at her for a couple more seconds before raising his wrist to look at his watch. It was 10 minutes to 12. In about five minutes, the people from the next meeting would be here. "Say, Sakura-san."

"Yes, Natsume?"

"Why don't you postpone the next meeting and we grab lunch somewhere?"

"Ten minutes before the meeting?" She was scandalized.

"It's nothing that important, after all. I'm sure the people won't mind. Everybody hates lunch meetings. Move it this afternoon or tomorrow."

"But…"

"I insist, Miss Sakura."


	7. Chapter 7: Apologies? Part 2

**Author's Note: **This story's been getting the most love from you all out of all my stories, so I thank you guys! Let me love you! *hugs* Here you go, the next chapter of A Brand New Start. R&R guys!

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own the characters, only the plot. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Apologies? Part 2**

Of all the things that Mikan Sakura never thought would happen in her life but still did, this one definitely takes the cake. Sitting across none other than _the _Natsume Hyuuga of Japan in a media-proof five-star restaurant was something someone could only dream of and yet, here she was, feeling totally out of place. To top it all off, the hormonal streak that was present that morning still hasn't disappeared. So instead of having a craving for the delicious food the restaurant offered, Mikan wanted to ravish the man in front of her. Having your period while spending so much time around a man (who happened to be Natsume, which doesn't help matters the slightest bit) had its consequences. Mikan was doing her best to not mutter about the stupid hormones as she took in the features of their surroundings.

They were seated at one of the several tables made of pine wood, complete with a simple flower arrangement on the middle of it. The china was of the same elegant black porcelain and the silver shone in the soothing lighting of the restaurant. The walls were made of stone, and yet when the light bounced of off them, they didn't give the damask impression one would think they will. There were only a few patrons at the moment, and all of them were at a distance from where the raven and the brunette were seated and upon their arrival, it didn't take Mikan long to realize that this place was definitely not for the common people. Hell, the windows were all tinted and if she surmised correctly, bulletproof. To make them blend in the surroundings, several paintings were hung on it to disguise the fact that they seemed much too like being in a limousine or any other tinted-windowed fancy car. _"For our patrons' protection and satisfaction."_ The maître'd had whispered when he noticed Mikan staring at them.

Mikan bit her tongue to stop herself from blurting out that she felt horribly underdressed. After all, she couldn't have done any better, considering the fact that it's hard to dress fashionably when it was that time of the month. So she was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse under a red sweater and black fitted pants. She wasn't ready to explain that to her companion, whose gaze she's been avoiding, so she shut her mouth.

Natsume cleared his throat to catch Mikan's attention. As much as he enjoyed watching her looking around with her eyes widening at each feature of the restaurant, alas, they didn't have all afternoon. He didn't miss the fact that she was avoiding his gaze, of course. When she turned to face him, he motioned to the menu the maître'd had left on their table. "And what do you want to eat, Miss Sakura?"

"You…"

"Excuse me?"

Mikan mentally slapped herself. "You… uh. Do _you_ want to order for me?" she asked, trying to control her heartbeat.

Natsume maintained his composure. "I see. Do you not want to choose for yourself?"

"I, uh, I thought that maybe you'd know better about such matters. You're the one who's used to coming here, I'd bet."

"Only about as often as when I'm with someone special."

Mikan chuckled dryly. Knowing his attitude, Natsume's been here lots of times.

"Which would be about once or twice a year."

"What?"

Natsumne refused to answer and called the maître'd over. "Two cream dories and two glasses of lemonade."

Mikan still deemed his previous statement unbelievable but let it drop and as soon as they were alone again she managed to ask, "Not the bottle of their finest wine, Mr. Hyuuga?"

"We don't have much time to enjoy 'the bottle of their finest wine'. The wine could come next time. And what did I tell you about what you should call me, strawberries?"

_Next time? _Mikan blushed at those words and tried to calm her heart which had jumped again and was fluttering wildly in her chest.

She was obviously flustered at what his words suggested and Natsume fought hard to stop his mouth from curling up into a smile. He wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't just his secretary now. Nor was she another girl he had intentions of bedding and discarding. "Miss Sakura, about what happened yesterday."

Mikan froze. Was he going to apologize for being such a jerk? "Yes, Si-" he shot her a look. "Yes, Natsume?"

Their food had arrived then and they waited for the servers to serve them the food. Natsume gave them a glare as they left and Mikan stared at him to speak up. "You…" he started.

She looked at him, anticipating.

"You are kind of old to be wearing such designs, don't you think?" Natsume finished, spooning his first bite into his mouth.

Mikan's jaw dropped and tried hard not to pick up her plate and slam it onto Natsume Hyuuga's smirking face. Before she could retort, his hand covered her clenched fist on the table and stayed there. "You did great in standing up to that seaweed haired _and _brained woman. And she'll get what she deserves for what she did to you." Natsume stated quietly, staring into her eyes.

Mikan was at a loss for words. True, Natsume didn't exactly apologize for what he did, but what he said was just as good enough. And when he picked up her hand and kissed it gently, Mikan tried hard not to cry and/or pull him towards her. Stupid hormones are at work again. "Uh…"

"You better eat." Natsume had put her hand down and put his attention back on his plate.

Did it or did it not happen? Mikan shook her head in disbelief as she did what he suggested and savored the flavor of the food they have been served with. She suddenly remembered Hotaru's words from the day before. _"…I won't forgive you if you fail to mention to me ever again about your romantic escapades."_ This didn't count as one of those so-called romantic escapades, did it?

As if in answer, Mikan's phone vibrated at that moment. "You don't mind if I read this, do you?" she hesitated to ask Natsume who looked like he was going to retort with something sarcastic but wasn't able to because Mikan didn't wait for his reply and opened the message she had received, her eyes getting wider with each word she read.

* * *

_Earlier…_

Ruka Nogi's brow furrowed when he received the notice that the twelve o'clock meeting had been rescheduled to that afternoon. He knew for sure that Natsume didn't do this, unless something really important came up. As far as Ruka knew, however, nothing of that intensity has happened anytime lately. So he dialed Natsume's office to ask him why he had the meeting rescheduled. The phone rang, rang and rang. After about a minute of unanswered rings, Ruka put the phone back in its cradle and stared at it. Sakura-san was supposed to answer that phone to redirect him to Natsume's office, but it appears that she wasn't there as well. Well, yes, it was lunch break, but Ruka knew that Mikan had her lunch in the office and Natsume barely ate lunch on a regular basis. He usually holed himself up in his office during lunch break.

Suspicions arising, Ruka got his cellphone and called Natsume's private line. The reply he got only gave proof to his suspicions. "_You've reached Natsume. I'm either in the middle of an extremely important meeting, out, or in a life-threatening situation. Make sure your message is important before leaving it after the beep." *beep*_

"Natsume, where the hell are you? Are you with Sakura-san?"

Obviously Natsume wasn't going to pick up his phone. Ruka would've been worried and assumed that the third statement held true, but Sakura Mikan's absence made the second one more probable. He did the next thing that came into his mind and dialed Hotaru's number. "If I get directed to another voice mail, I'm seriously going to…"

"Going to what?" Hotaru's cool voice answered.

Ruka cleared his throat, "Nothing."

"Why did you call bunny-boy? Missed me that much?"

"Really, Imai. Sakura-san's missing… and so is Natsume."

"What?" the sharpness of her tone made Ruka wince.

"Natsume had the luncheon meeting canceled so I decided to call him and ask him why. You see, Natsume may come across as really easy-going, but he doesn't just cancel meetings when he doesn't feel like it."

"I feel like I know him so well now. Go straight to the point."

"Be patient. Anyways, Sakura-san wasn't answering the phone for Natsume's office, which _is _one of her duties as his secretary, and Natsume's private line directed me to his voice mail."

"So you concluded that they're probably together somewhere and oh so dutifully called me?"

"Yes, if you want to put it that way."

"Have you checked Natsume's office?"

"What… what are you suggesting?"

"That they're inside it, obviously. And are both too busy doing other things to answer the phone."

"God, Hotaru, you don't think… Natsume wouldn't…"

Hotaru's end of the line remained silent.

"Fine, I'll go check it. Just to be sure. And if they aren't there doing unspeakable things?"

"Call me again and you might just be lucky to win a date with me."

"_What?_"

Ruka went to check Natsume's office, no matter how absurd he thought Hotaru's suggestion was. And sure enough, the office was locked and had no _revealing sounds _as to what could be happening inside it. Apparently, there was nothing there but inanimate objects which didn't have the ability to repopulate. Ruka snickered at the thought and got his phone from his pocket to redial the inventor.

"So, Nogi, are we going to be godparents or are we going on a date?"

"In Kami's name, Imai, what goes on in that mind of yours?"

"Lots of things, such as right now, I'm thinking up of the blueprint of a tracking device that would deliver a fatal sting to the person it's tasked to find. An assassin device, if you think about it. I wouldn't mind testing it out on Natsume Hyuuga, of course, but I don't have the time to make it just yet. So, were they there?"

Ruka shook his head at the strangeness of the woman on the other end of the line. "We're going on a date." He said, riding on with her.

"Oh, _yay_, you don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"I'm sure you're psyched, Hotaru."

"Simply glowing." Her voice was still flat as she said those words. "I'll be at your office in a few minutes. We're taking your car. And we'll discuss whose place it will be later."

"Imai!"

"See you in a few, bunny boy." And the line went dead.

When Ruka stepped out of the elevator and walked back to his office, he almost dropped dead on the floor when he discovered the door unlocked and Hotaru Imai already there, dressed impeccably in a short-sleeved dress as violet as her eyes and white flats, seated on his swivel chair. He choked. "How did you…?"

Hotaru smiled sweetly at him. Ruka's heart jumped, even though years of knowing Hotaru told him it was because she was having bad thoughts and dark plans frolicking around in her mind.

"Nevermind, what do you suggest we do?"

"We go on a date."

"I kind of already got that idea a few minutes ago."

"I don't suppose you have any idea where they could be, do you?"

"I have my suspicions. And one of them is probably our best bet as to where they are."

Hotaru stood up, crossed the room and stood on her tiptoes for her height to come at par with Ruka's. She put her arms on his shoulders to keep herself balanced and leaned forward until their faces were only millimeters apart. Ruka's breath hitched. "Then let's go." She whispered in his ear.

About ten minutes later, they had reached their destination. The moment they got out of his car, Hotaru had started playing the role of Ruka's date, and quite convincingly too. She linked her arm with his and grasped his hand in hers. She looked up at him every now and then with adoring eyes which Ruka knew said, _'Do anything wrong and I'll kill you in your sleep tonight.'_

They entered the restaurant which from the outside looked like a shabby place, a disguise deceiving enough to keep their rich and famous customers safe from swarms of paparazzi and media people. What looked like vandalized walls from outside were actually tinted windows inside. With the door which looking like it had suffered eons of battering, one would not imagine the ambience the place offered once you step in it.

The maître'd ushered them to one of the tables which just so happened to have a perfect vantage point of where Natsume and Mikan were seated. Unlike the two, Hotaru and Ruka sat beside each other for easier conversation purposes. Hotaru tightened her hold on Ruka's hand. "Look dear," she motioned to where their best friends were seated across each other, Natsume's hand reaching over to touch Mikan's whose face looked like it was ready to morph into a monster's anytime soon. Natsume's lips moved as if to say something and Mikan's features slowly softened towards him. The pair looked away and looked at each other.

"Hotaru, you don't have to keep up the act, you know."

"But people keep shooting looks at us, we're obviously radiating the aura of two people terribly in love." Hotaru replied in a dramatic tone very much unlike her.

Ruka looked around and saw that what she said was true. The other patrons were glancing at them every now and then. Even the maître'd and servers were. Although Ruka assumed they were staring at them because they were waiting for them to order something.

"Besides," Hotaru continued, leaning on him so her head was on his shoulder. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

Ruka gulped, well aware that his racing heartbeat was most probably not a secret to Hotaru, seeing that she was in proximity to feel it. When he looked at her, she had already whipped out her phone from her purse and was typing what Ruka assumed was a death threat to Mikan. She sent it and raised her head to face him. "Relax, will you? You're not very convincing if you tense up every time I make contact with you."

Ruka let out a shaky chuckle. "Yeah, you're right. We really should play these parts convincingly." He said, cupping her cheek with his hand and captured her lips with his.

* * *

"_You're not telling me something. What did I tell you about romantic escapades?_" read the message. Mikan frantically looked to the people at a distance, searching for Hotaru. What she didn't expect to see was the blonde she was with. Mikan's hand found Natsume's across the table and squeezed it to get his attention.

"What is it now, polka?" he asked, a bit of annoyance in his voice. He was just about to reach for his glass when she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He followed her gaze just in time for them to both witness Ruka leaning forward to kiss Hotaru. Natsume hasn't met Hotaru Imai yet, but he's heard enough stories from Ruka to know who she was. Apparently, he had her to thank for Mikan's appearance in their company to apply for the job she had now. But it was also apparent that he couldn't do that at the moment while his best friend was lip-locked with the said girl.

Mikan clapped her other hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. It seemed so ironic to get that message from Hotaru and see her just in time to witness her kissing Ruka Nogi. Her shoulders shook with mirth as she tried to keep from laughing out loud. Noticing the fact that she was still holding Natsume's hand was enough to stop her though. He was staring at her, smirking as amusement graced his features. She loosened her grip on his hand, but this time he held hers.

"Do you think they'd appreciate it if we asked them to join us now?" he asked.

Mikan, despite herself, giggled. "No, I don't think it would be very polite for us to approach them right now."

"Well, they have been holding out on us."

Mikan laughed at that and diverted her gaze back to Hotaru and Ruka. They had already parted and Hotaru looked around at the other people then at Ruka, giving him a smile. Mikan bit her lip to keep herself from losing it because Hotaru's expression read only one thing. _'You are going to regret your existence, Ruka Nogi._'

"She seemed to enjoy that." Natsume observed.

Mikan shook her head at him, smiling widely as if she knew something he didn't. "You don't know Hotaru. She's busy planning Nogi-san's painful murder and how to sabotage his funeral as we speak."

"Well, as much as I'd like to see how that would pan out, I think we should ask them to join us right about now."

"You might have overdone that, bunny-boy." Hotaru muttered, still smiling.

Ruka gave her a nervous chuckle in reply. He hadn't really intended on doing that, it was just that at that moment, it seemed like the right thing to do. Not that telling her would make his death less painful, though.

Her face was still as tranquil as the breeze as she moved away from him and started to study the menu, clearly wondering how to not kill him right there and then. They both looked up when someone walked over to them. It was the maître'd, delivering a message. "Mr. Hyuuga and Ms. Sakura are asking if you'd like to join them at the other table. And that they know their invitation would be hard for you to deny." He said, motioning over to where the said pair were seated, Mikan's face in suppressed laughter and Natsume wearing his signature smirk as they looked at the reactions of Hotaru and Ruka, clearly amused at the fact that their presence had been forgotten by the two.

Ruka glanced at his companion who was still sending him daggers (and arrows and butcher's knives) with her eyes and spoke up. "We would love to join them."


	8. Chapter 8: The Invention of Suffering

**Author's Note: **Well, it's been quite some time now, but the latest chapter of A Brand New Start is finally here! Sorry if it took a long time, school's been killing me. Happy reading! Read and Review, if you please… In this chapter, we pay homage to the Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai, and quite a few intriguing facts are to be uncovered as well.

**Disclaimer: **Now why would you think I own any of this aside from the plot? We all know it's not mine. :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Invention of Suffering**

As much as Hotaru Imai wanted to punch of Ruka's sorry head off its attachment to his spinal column with her upgraded horseshoe glove, she had to wait until they had left the restaurant with their so-called "best friends". Mikan had teased them endlessly from the moment they sat down at the table she and Natsume had been occupying until Hotaru flipped the bowl of soup at Mikan's surprised face and Ruka had to calm the monstrosity it elicited from the brunette (who continued to remain soaked of the substance). Ruka had awkwardly tried to ask Natsume and Mikan about why they were there in the first place, but the only replies he had gotten were a raised eyebrow from Natsume and silence from Mikan because she had gotten into a stare down match with Hotaru. _That _ended expectedly with Hotaru spritzing some invention of hers called "Blink-it" or something of the sort into Mikan's eyes.

"_For children who refuse to show other people the 'beautiful eyes' act every parent dutifully teaches them." _She had explained as Mikan uncontrollably blinked herself to tears until the restaurant's management had to make their company leave because of the ruckus they were making. Natsume left Ruka to pay the bill and Ruka almost had to beg because of the absurd price of the bill. Hotaru monotonously offered a loan but Ruka wisely chose not to take it.

The moment they were out of the restaurant, Mikan and Natsume had already disappeared. Ruka's head practically flew to the sky and left his body at the mercy of Hotaru Imai who blew a speck of dust from her glove.

* * *

If there was something Hotaru Imai loved more than a punching session with Mikan (where Mikan is obviously, the subject of the punches) or inventing all sorts of things that just might eat your head if you're not careful, and teasing Ruka to no end, it's money. Hotaru did not only invent for the fun of it, she also enjoys the money it brings to her. Investors and buyers from all ends of the world come to Japan just to see her and her inventions and Hotaru loves it. No, not her admirers, she positively abhors them. The money. Yes, Hotaru Imai is a sucker for money.

As if that hasn't been established yet…

Blackmail. Another one of the things Hotaru Imai finds worthy of her time. Plus, victims' reactions are almost always phenomenal and precious. Perfect for even more blackmail material. Mikan's barely sold, as nobody ever wanted to buy pictures of "a drooling baka", as Hotaru was kind enough to put it. However, they usually helped Hotaru when she wanted Mikan to do her favors like bring up ten flights of stairs boxes and boxes of her beloved crab brains, or crates and crates of watermelon. Mikan almost didn't mind, always saying how much Hotaru was of a help to her, and how she was her best friend. But she still pouted and whine when Hotaru threatened to put her embarrassing pictures in her job applications. _"Ne, Hotaru, you don't have to threaten me. I'd willingly help you." _Hotaru tried hard not to show her affectionate and appreciative glances when Mikan muttered these things.

Ruka, on the other hand, raked in much more income. Ruka's got a bunch of fans, and Hotaru always manages to sell about a thousand pictures of him in uncanny situations in an hour. One of the perks of having such photographs, is that she had an excuse to look at them. Not that Hotaru Imai would ever admit even the slightest attraction to Ruka. Speaking of which, she was yet to plan how to get back at him from putting her on the spot at that restaurant. Somehow the fact that he would have a mark of a horseshoe on his face that would last for almost half a week wasn't appeasing enough.

* * *

"Shouda-san, there's someone here asking for you."

Sumire Shouda's forehead wrinkled slightly at these words, but it was almost discernible while two large slices of cucumber were on her eyes and the rest of her face was covered in a sticky sweet smelling gunk. She spoke up annoyed (albeit careful so as not to tear her face mask), "Who is it?"

"Me." Said a voice simply, undaunted by the supermodel's menacing tone.

Sumire raised her head and removed the cucumbers from her eyes. "Koko?" she snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Her childhood best friend shrugged and grinned lopsidedly. "Quite a scene you caused the other day."

Impossible as it might have been to see it, Sumire flushed angrily underneath her face mask.

"Look, Sumi," Kokoroyomi said, using the affectionate nickname only he called her. "You may be on all of Japan's magazine covers and all, but to me you're still that girl whose face I doodled on, just for fun." He said simply, shooting his hands into his pockets.

Sumire's brow furrowed in confusion. "What're you trying to say?"

Koko gave her another grin. "It means I don't want seeing you getting hurt."

* * *

"They seem to make quite a pair." Natsume commented dryly, watching as his best friend flew into the sky having received a punch from Hotaru.

"Hm."

Natsume glanced at the girl sitting beside him in his car. She still had some remnants of the soup in her hair, and her eyes were swollen from all that blinking. For some absurd reason, it made Natsume want to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead. But that would be totally a un-Hyuuga thing for him to do, so he decided to just offer her his handkerchief. She took it and muttered her thanks, and Natsume told his driver to take them to Mikan's address, which he conveniently (and creepily) knew. Mikan shot him a confused look.

"I thought we were going back to the office."

"Not with you looking like that. Don't you want to change or take a bath?"

Mikan pursed her lips and blushed. The thought of Natsume Hyuuga going to her apartment was enough to get her hormones wake up and start kicking in again. "Thank you. I appreciate it. And thank you for the lunch, though most of it ended up on me."

"Ruka paid." He reminded her.

"I know, but still, thank you."

He gave her a curt nod and they spent the rest of the drive in silence.

* * *

Mikan was puzzled. Natsume Hyuuga was as unreadable as he was irresistible. One day he was this sex-crazed man who practically seduced her, the next he's as stoic as an unresponsive stack of papers, and the next he's as affectionate as a proper gentleman. Lately he was somewhere in between the latter two, but Mikan couldn't help but notice the looks he was giving her, something between sex-crazed and… affectionate? Mikan shook her head. She was probably imagining things. Natsume hadn't tried to make a move on her since that day they had lunch in the fancy restaurant. And how long has it been since then, about two weeks?

The sound of his office door opening snapped Mikan Sakura out of her thoughts. She raised her eyes to look at him and she found him giving her one of those looks again. She tried to suppress the shiver that ran through her when she noticed those ruby eyes of his practically melting her with that gaze. Taking a quick look around if there was anyone else around, she spoke up. "Natsume-sama?" she asked politely.

He stepped forward until he was on the other side of her desk. She looked up at him expectantly, wondering what he was going to ask her. He put both his hands on top of her desk and leaned towards her. He caught her look of surprise before he took caught her lips in a searing kiss.

Mikan's breath hitched and her heart decided that it should start jumping around. She returned the kiss a bit hesitantly, and Natsume raised one of his hands to caress her cheek.

When they parted, gazing at each other through lidded eyes that communicated the intensity of their feelings, Natsume finally spoke. "You're coming with me to London for that business conference." He said, his hand now playing with her hair.

Mikan frantically searched through her mind to process what he just said. She knew he was talking about the business conference that he was scheduled to go to next week. She'd assumed she was going to be left behind, to carry out some of the tasks that needed to be done in his absence. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'll leave Ruka to manage things over here while we're gone." He replied simply.

"But I…"

"I'll arrange for your passport. You'll be traveling with me, so you won't have to worry about traveling expenses. Besides," Mikan gulped at his words. "It's official company business, and as my secretary, I require you to come with me."

The conference being discussed was going to last for a week, Mikan remembered. A week with Natsume Hyuuga in London? It was business-related, that's for sure, but what were his intentions telling her to come with him? She was probably over thinking, and try as she may she was growing fond of spending time with him despite the alarming fluctuations of his personality. He intrigued her, and at the same time a trip out of Japan was a hard thing to say no to. Finally she nodded slowly. "Ok."

She could swear she saw his face brighten up a tad bit when she said that. "I didn't need your confirmation, that wasn't a request." He smirked as he walked back to his office, but she saw a hint of relief on his features, like he'd been afraid she'd say no.

Mikan huffed playfully. "Well, whatever you say boss."

It was only that night that she thought of it. What was up with him kissing her like that? She knew he was pretty much inclined to bed any girl who swooned at his feet, but when he kissed her, it made her feel like she was the only girl on his mind. Which was crazy, since they weren't even in a relationship. Mikan mentally slapped herself. "Jii-chan will definitely kill me if he finds out I've been kissing someone. Someone who I'm not in a relationship with, no less." But try as she may, Mikan couldn't keep the image of him looking at her with those lidded eyes away from her mind.

What were they? And why did she agree to that trip?

* * *

"You're taking Sakura-chan with you to London?!" Ruka burst out. He was over at Natsume's house, and they had discussed the particulars of a deal they were making with another corporation over dinner. Somewhere along the conversation Natsume had remarked that Ruka would be in charge, "when Sakura and I are in London."

Natsume nodded simply.

"Did you even ask her about this?" Ruka asked incredulously, it was no secret Natsume had set his eyes on Mikan, and Ruka knew if he treated her like he had treated those before her, she'd end up being hurt. It wasn't just that Hotaru vowed to hurt him when that happened under his watch, but he had grown fond of the bubbly brunette as well.

"Yes." was the short reply.

Ruka was speechless.

"Don't act so surprised." Natsume said, mockingly looking offended.

Before leaving Natsume's residence, Ruka gave his best friend a piece of advice. "Don't hurt her."

Natsume's expression turned grave. "I won't." he said, before closing the door behind his friend.

Shocked at how serious Natsume looked when he said those words, Ruka decided it was time to visit one very special inventor.

* * *

"I should pay Natsume a visit one of these days." Mused Sumire as she fumbled around her best friend's kitchen. She had dropped by unannounced and proceeded to act as if she lived there. Being friends for too long, it was almost true.

Koko spoke up from his spot on the couch. "You're not really his girlfriend are you?"

Sumire glared at him. "I might as well very well be!" she retorted.

Kokoroyomi sat up, his messy hair falling into his eyes. He laughed. "Anyways, to what do I owe this pleasure, the great Sumire Shouda visiting me, a lowly security guard, at my very home?"

Sumire looked down at the kitchen countertop. "Well, seeing as we haven't had movie night in ages, I decided to drop by." She looked at Koko's face. "I brought your favorite." She smiled sheepishly, raising the plastic bags she brought with her.

Kokoroyomi raised an eyebrow and grinned back at her. "I missed you too, Sumi. I almost thought you'd become too famous for me."

Sumire rolled her eyes. "That would never happen." She said as she sat on the other couch, rummaging through her designer bag for the DVDs she brought.

"Well, I sure hope so."

"Of course, what other guy would watch chick flicks with me other than you?"

Koko groaned, "Not another chick flick!" he laughed.

Sumire gave him a 'complain-and-I'll-scratch-your-eyes-out' look.

* * *

Hotaru opened the door in her lavender pajamas and caught Ruka in surprise. "Do you have any idea how late it is?" she asked, her voice eerily cold.

"Sorry, I should have called but…"

"Shut up." She said, and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into her apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh no, what's Hotaru up to now? I'll be updating really soon, and that's the truth! :D Until then, read and reviewww!


	9. Chapter 9: An Eventful Night

**Author's Note: **I had a bit of fun writing this chapter and I guess you'll see why. Don't smack me if it practically makes no sense, I had to write this to get over the block on how to reach the point I want to reach by the next chapter. :D Anyways, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I humbly admit that the characters aren't mine. Sobs.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **An Eventful Night

Ruka blinked rapidly to adjust to the suddenly bright surroundings of Hotaru's apartment. "Imai, I…"

She sent him a glare from where she was standing in the kitchen. "Sit." She demanded, pointing to the couch. Ruka sat, feeling guilty for disturbing her at such an hour. "Why did you come knocking on my door at this time of night, Nogi? I'm usually up inventing, but considering I have a very important trip tomorrow, I had to get some rest tonight, where you, of all nights, come knocking at such an unholy hour." She took a long swig from a bottle she had in her hand. Ruka noted with a gulp that she finished the bottle in that swig.

He gave her a confused look as her statement sunk into his mind. She almost sounded like she was babbling, but Ruka realized that it was probably because he'd woken her up unexpectedly. "Sorry, Imai, it's just that Natsume said that Sakura-san was going to join him for his business conference in London and I figured you'd want to know."

Her violet eyes narrowed at him. "You could have just sent me a message." She sat down on the sofa adjacent to the one she was sitting on.

He shifted uneasily. "I know, sorry."

Hotaru tilted her head and gave him a small smile. "You wanted to see me, didn't you?"

Ruka shifted his eyes to the floor, suddenly finding it interesting. He frowned, thinking that something seemed off.

Hotaru giggled. Yep, something was definitely off.

"Why do you care about Mikan spending so much time with Hyuuga anyway?" She pouted, leaning forward to catch Ruka's eyes again.

"I well, uh, since she's your friend…"

"Best friend." She corrected him.

"_Best friend_, that I thought you'd be concerned for her well-being. I guess I was just looking out for her for you." He shrugged. He caught her gaze. There really was something strange with how Hotaru Imai was acting. His suspicions were further confirmed when she blushed as he continued to stare. "Hotaru, are you alright?"

"Yes." She sounded a little breathless.

Ruka's eyes fell on the sapphire bottle on top of Hotaru's dining table. "Hotaru, you didn't happen to drink something intoxicating, did you?"

She giggled again, and if Ruka didn't suspect that she was intoxicated he would have thought it to be a wonderful sound she should be doing more often. "It was just a test drink my friend Anna gave to me." She laughed. "It tasted like…" another breathy laugh escaped her lips. "I dunno, it just tasted good." She slurred the last word out.

At that moment her cell phone rang. Hotaru grabbed for it, but missed and ended up falling face first on the floor, before starting to laugh hysterically. Ruka flushed. What was he supposed to do? He grabbed her cellphone and checked the caller ID. It was Anna.

"Great, since this was the work of her concoction maybe she could help me." He muttered, before pressing the answer button.

"Hotaru?" the voice on the other line sounded panicked. "Hotaru, have you drunk that drink I gave you?" she asked, her pitch getting higher by the second. "If you haven't, then don't! I think I underestimated some of the ingredients and…"

Ruka tensed, looking at the chuckling woman in front of him. "Anna? This is Ruka Nogi, a friend of Hortaru's."

Anna stopped. "Where's Hotaru-chan? I need to speak to her before she…"

"Um, Anna? I think Hotaru already drank whatever it was you gave her… and she's not looking so good."

He heard Anna gasp. "Oh no."

That was an understatement. As they spoke, Hotaru had crawled over to Ruka and was now rubbing her cheek on his leg like some attached kitten. "Any idea how to… reverse this?"

"Unfortunately, the only thing we could do right now is to let it wear off." Anna replied miserably.

Ruka resisted the urge to groan. "Do you know how long it could take?" he asked, trying to push Hotaru away, getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

Anna sounded like she was ready to burst into tears. "Around 12 hours."

Ruka sighed. "I'll take care of her until then."

"You would? Thank you so much, Nogi-sama!" she sounded genuinely relieved and sorry about what happened that Ruka didn't have the heart to blame her. Well, not much.

"Sure," Ruka answered, scrambling away from Hotaru trying to grab his leg again. "No problem." He added, sounding unsure of himself.

Hearing the beep that indicated that Anna had hung up, Ruka put down Hotaru's phone on the kitchen isalnd and approached Hotaru again. She had passed out on the kitchen floor, hand still reaching for him. He shook his head. She was really smashed, no doubt about it. He carried her bridal style into her room and blushed when he remembered the way she had smiled at him earlier. He still hasn't had the guts to tell her how he felt.

When the inventor was safely tucked in her bed, Ruka stepped back to gaze at her face again. He felt guilty watching her so unguarded, knowing if he did this while she was sober she'd probably make him suffer a hundred types of shame. But still, he couldn't stop himself. She looked so peaceful while she slept, so far from her usual stoic mask of apathy. He remembered a flash of jealousy on her expression when she asked him why he was so concerned about Mikan Sakura and his heart fluttered with the hope that she might just be interested in him too. That dampened the other though in his mind about getting even and taking photos of her in this state to blackmail her back. He started to take another step to leave her room when her hand grabbed his arm in a tight grip. Surprised, he looked at her again. Her face was still so impassive it was hardly believable she was the one that grabbed him, but her hand was still on his wrist. He tried pulling away, but her grip only tightened. He sighed. Even in drunk sleep she was stubborn.

"_Ruka." _It was so soft Ruka thought he'd imagined it all, but Hotaru Imai had clearly said his name in the darkness. He saw a ghost of a smile on her lips before she pulled him towards her, leaving him with no choice but to sit on her bed.

He bit his lip, remembering that he left his phone in his car and hers was still in the kitchen. With the way she was holding onto him, he wouldn't be able to contact Sakura-san and inform her of her best friend's state of drunkenness. Ruka chuckled dryly, wondering if Mikan would even believe it if he told her that her best friend was so drunk she was totally out of it.

'_Maybe not'._ He decided, as he looked at the digital clock on Hotaru's bedside table.

* * *

Anna Umenomiya paled as she realized that she had yet again committed a blunder and had forgotten to tell Ruka Nogi a very important detail. She dialed Hotaru's number, but got no answer.

Flustered, she tried contacting Mikan, but even Mikan wasn't picking up her phone. Anna whimpered, knowing would Hotaru kill her if she let this slide. She frantically dialed Hotaru's number once more, hoping fervently that Nogi-sama would answer. She didn't know him personally, so she couldn't call him directly. The words were threatening to spill from her lips even when nobody picked up her calls.

The drink wasn't just intoxicating.

It was an aphrodisiac.

Imagining all of the scenarios she'd be in once Hotaru finds out, Anna fainted.

* * *

Ruka's eyes widened when Hotaru suddenly sat up.

"Hotaru, are you all right?" he asked.

She looked at him, and looked down at her hand on his arm. "Hm."

"I mmpf-." Ruka's next words were cut short when Hotaru grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her in a swift kiss.

* * *

While her phone rang incessantly in her bedroom, Mikan Sakura was outside, the door shut behind her to keep the draft from getting into her apartment. She was on the balcony (which was large enough to be considered as a patio in its own right), sitting and thinking about Natsume. She wondered what Jii-chan would think.

Mikan's grandfather had raised her, and he was the only parent figure she'd known most of her life. Sure enough there was Narumi-sensei, who she met when she went to university, who was pretty much like a father to her. And there were Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai who were either her older sibling figures or, since they acted like an old married couple, parent figures as well. She smiled. With all the mischief Tsubasa-sempai's gotten her in, it was more probably the previous one. But her grandfather's the only biological family she's known. She hasn't visited him in a while, and she figured her letters weren't cutting it. But since she's gotten the job at Natsume's company, she's had very little time to go and visit Jii-chan. And now that he had asked her to come with him to London, that meant even more time away from Jii-chan. She had to tell him about this trip or he'll flip and probably find a way to follow her there just to punish her for not telling him. Mikan giggled at the thought and decided to call him first thing in the morning.

She yawned. Great, she hadn't even properly thought of what exactly was going on between her and Natsume. She shrugged to herself as she got in and locked the door. _'It could wait… I guess.' _She thought as she clambered to her bed, and closed her eyes to sleep, not bothering to check her phone on the nightstand.

* * *

"_I cried like a baby at the Keller wedding." _

Koko snuck a peek at Sumire. After four and a half chick flicks, she had fallen asleep on the arm of the side of the sofa she was on. He grinned, reaching for the Sharpie he had hidden under the cushion. Some cat whiskers, perhaps? They suited her the last time he did that.

* * *

Hotaru pulled back and frowned. "Nogi?"

Ruka flushed. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

Was the drink wearing off? "Oh, that, you were-."

"Nevermind."

Clearly not.

"Hotaru, you said you had to go on an important trip in the morning?"

She was playing with his fingers, almost as if she was fascinated by them. "Yeah. I guess it can wait."

He tried to get through to her. "So, Natsume and Mikan's trip to London?" he asked.

"Oh, that." She said, bored. "Let her go. Maybe it will knock some sense into her."

"If it doesn't knock her up." Ruka muttered, pupils dilating at the way Hotaru was running her finger over his face.

Hotaru's finger stopped on his lip. "Interesting." She smiled.

"What?"

"This." And with that, she shut him up with another kiss.

* * *

Everyone slept fitfully that night. However, the following morning was a different story…

* * *

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!**_

"Ow, IMAI!"

"NOGI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

* * *

"Ohayou, Anna-chan, why were you calling me last night?"

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! Hotaru's going to kill me."

"Eh, why?"

"The drink I gave her was…" sobs. A whisper.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"

* * *

"KOKOROYOMI!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, personally I thought it sounded pretty much like a parody chapter instead of a serious one. But next chapter will be in line, I swear. Reviews please! :)


End file.
